The Path to the Treasure: Chapter 12
Wynn, Chezamík, and Jera are on the Bread Bowl, recovering after their fight with the Marines. Jera is shocked that the entire crew is currently only the three of them. Jera: "So it's just the two of you in this crew right now right?" Wynn: "Yep." Jera: "And you guys are going around on this...big loaf of bread, that you built?" Chezamík: "That's right." Jera: "Of all the crappy luck. There are tons of pirate crews and I get stuck with these two." Wynn: "Hey! Don't mock us, we're the Black Bread Pirates!" Jera: "Black Beard Pirates?!! You guys??" Chezamík: "No, no, no, Black Bread, I did that at first too, don't worry." Jera: "Whatever it is, I don't want to be a part of it." Wynn: "The deal was we get you out of there, you join our crew." Jera: "I never agreed to that. I just helped you out back there 'cause you couldn't handle those lousy Marines by yourselves." Wynn: "Oh please, you wouldn't have done any better by yourself. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be sitting in that cell with chains all over you!" Jera, speaking before he realizes what was said: "Yeah well I-....I mean, umm....well, I..I guess I'm grateful for that, so, thanks." Wynn: "It's, it's okay, really, it was nothing." Jera: "I mean, you know, it was pretty cool when you hit that guy right in the face." Wynn: "Not as cool as when you headbutted that other guy." Jera: "Haha yeah, I guess." There is a long pause. No one knows what to say. Finally, Jera speaks up. '' Jera: "I'm sorry, I'm not really fond of pirates. When I was younger, there was this girl I knew. She was the only person who ever paid me any attention. I didn't really have a family growing up, so she was pretty special to me. We ended up fallin' in love and I proposed. She said yes and it was the happiest I've ever been. Then one day this pirate guy barged into our house and grabbed her. I would've gotten him, but he pulled out a knife and held it up to her. He said that he was wanted and that Marines were chasing him, and if I took the fall for him, he'd let her go. I didn't really have a choice. So I took the blame, but he sprinted out with her. I tried to run after her but when I got to her she was dead on the ground, neck sliced open and he was nowhere to be seen." Wynn: "Oh my....I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Jera: "It's okay, it's not your fault. So I went to jail and when I was there I met this guy N who gave me a fruit. I had heard about these fruits and I knew that I'd get some kinda power that would help me get out. So I ate it, broke out, and spent the next two years doing odd jobs. The Marines caught up to me again, and so I sat in that prison for three years until today." Wynn: "Did you say N? I know him! Well I don't really know him, but when I was brought to the orphanage where I grew up, I had a note from some guy named N. You think it's the same guy?" Jera: "Might be." Wynn: "Hmmm....well, if you join us, maybe one day we'll find him. Waddya say?" Jera, smiling: "Ehhh why not? I suppose it can't be too bad. Sure, I'll join." Wynn: "Woohoo!! Alright! So what's your dream?" Jera: "Huh?" Chezamík: "Your dream, something that drives you. I wanna find my dad, Wynn wants to be the Pirate King, what about you?" Jera: "Oh well, I don't really believe in that stuff. But if I did, my dream would be to have someone to love, someone to stay with me." Wynn: "Well, you got two of us right now, welcome aboard!" Jera: "Yeah, I guess I do, don't I?" 'Chapter 12 - End''' Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures